Glossary
LET SIRA FINISH BEFORE ADDING ONTO IT, PLEASE! This is a Glossary of terms used on and unique to the Voldrania Wiki. Contents: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A ; Abandoned World : Alternate name for the Old World, used by the Monitor. ; Accord, The : Trade alliance formed by Varrenholm. ; AE : "After Exodus", the label used to denote the years since the Voldranian Exodus ; Aea :New Voldranian nation in eastern Albonesia. ; Ari'Ken'Katel : Mysterious archipelago in an unknown location, defies the laws of physics. Discovered by Ockthain Krivos. ; Ari'Ka : Western half of Ari'Ken'Katel. Comprised of hyper-active volcanoes. ; Airship :Glowstone-powered vehicle that can travel through the air. ; Akarv :First Voldranian nation, located in Primaria. :New Voldrania nation, located in northern Llysia. ; Akarv City :Capital City of Akarv in Voldrania. ; Akarvian :Someone from Akarv. ; Albonesia :Central continent in New Voldrania. ; Alred :Capital region of Akarv in Voldrania and New Voldrania. ; Alred City :Capital city of Akarv in New Voldrania. ; Alt'Kardi :Mysterious realm that is home to the Serpent. ; Altenahnenwalde :Native New Voldranian nation in southern Llysia. ; Altentad :Capital city of Altenahnenwalde. ; Animadev :Large continent in eastern New Voldrania. ; ANRT :Anti Nether Response Team, an alliance formed during the Nether War. ; ANWS Akarvon :Akarvian Naval Warship Akarvon, the largest ship in the Akarvian navy. ; Arcadii Codex :Written information about the Eastern Islands. ; Ardenvol :A city in Kal'Kan inhabited by the Kal'Krish. ; Arsos :Central region in Akarv, located near Llysos. ; Arthenvale :Smallest civilian Varren region. ; Asgan : Religion primarily practiced by the Dauans and Zaescans. ; Athaki :A Ralkish island referred to as "The Graveyard". ; Azure Dawn :The most prominent Llysian cult that effectively leads the nation, its religion, and scientific divisions. B ; Baratan :Voldranian nation in western Rogash. ; Barnora :An island in Akarv's Kispune region. ; BE :"Before Exodus", a term used to identify years before the Voldranian Exodus on the Voldranian Calendar. ; Berkict :A Ralkish island referred to as "The Savage". ; Black Energy : Mysterious magical energy found in the Ranovitrian Gulf. ; Blood Seal Magic : Dalveradian magic involving manipulation of physical bodies. ; Brelya :A nation on the north-eastern shore of the Old World. ; Brelyan :A person who's ancestry traces back to Brelya. ; BT :"Before Tavros", term used on the Tavrosian Calendar to identify years before Shen'Rah Tavros' power. C ; Cannibal Islands :Name used by Fallnavorians to describe Scavoran in Voldrania. ; Cascade Netheranism :Religious Netheran's who wish to see the Overworld and Nether made into one. ; Chargis :Small city in Akarv, located in its Midocon region. ; Chorkichi :A small Ralkish island that serves as the nations religious center. ; Chothral :One of the Ralkish islands and the epicenter of Cascade Netheranism. ; Citadel, The :Refers to the Citadel of Diplomacy in Akarv. ; Cordyn Project : Techneological movement executed by Varrenholm. ; Council, The :Refers to the International Council of Voldrania. ; Crioskal :A toxic fungus in the Isles of Jarul. ; Curse Magic : Banned magic that uses negative emotions as fuel. ; CUSA :The College of Unnatural and Supernatural Arts in Krolesk. ; Cyondall :A town in Baratan on the border with Varrenholm. D ; Dalverad : A haven for outcasted mages. Birthplace of Dark Magic ; Dark Circle, The : Dalverad based organization. Considered the highest authority on dark magic. ; Dark Magic : A term used to refer to magics born from Dalverad. ; Dauan :A human tribe native to Scavoran. ; Dawnguard :Capital City of Krolesk. ; Divinity :A small religion that appeared after the Nether War centered in Akarv. ; Dravii :A Skythion organization with immense power and influence in the region. ; Drena :A central nation of the Old World. ; Drenan :Someone who's ancestry can be traced back to Drena. ; Duskguard :A city in Eastern Krolesk. ; Dwarf :A reclusive non-humanoid native to the Old World. E ; Earendel :A small town in Baratan and its former capital. ; Eastern :Refers to someone from Animadev or the Eastern Islands. ; Eastern Islands :A massive, mysterious, body of islands east of the Isles of Jarul. ; Eirros :A large nation in Voldrania, spanning across a continent of the same name. :A large Voldranian continent running along the regions southern border. ; Eirrosian :Someone from Eirros. ; Ekive :A large island owned by Akarv located north of Llysia. ; Elixir :The Capital city of Baratan. ; End, The :A mysterious realm that is the home of the Endermen. ; Endish :Denotes someone, or something, that comes from the End. ; Equis :Second Voldranian Nation, located in north-eastern Primaria. :A nation in New Voldrania located in the Isles of Jarul. ; Equivian :Someone from Equis. ; Esgard :A nation in the Old World from which the Jarulians chiefly descend. ; Esgardian :Someone who's ancestry can be traced back to Esgard. ; Estaroc :A large mountain in central Llysos. ; ETI :The End Tech Initiative, a scientific endeavor of Akarvs. ; EVAIN :The East Voldranian Alliance of Independent Nations, a military alliance formed by Akarv, Krolesk, and Llysos. ; Evonski :A nation in the Isles of Jarul. ; Evonskian :Someone from Evonski. ; Eye of Asga : Large, unique nether portal located under Mount Dau. F ; Fallnavor :A nation in Voldrania that covered most of the Navor Lands. ; Fallnavorian :Someone from Fallnavor. ; Fhia :A nation in Voldrania that was on the eastern shore of the Navor Lands. ; Fractal-Nullifier :Devices that dampen mystic energy in the immediate area. ; Free Cities :Refers to the cities, city-states, encampments, etc. of Animadev's natives. G ; Gadgetzan :A former kingdom of Baratan. ; Gelidades :A massive frozen continent in southern New Voldrania. ; Ghern :A continent located in the west of Voldrania. ; Glowstone :A mystic crystalline substance native to the Nether that can power airships. ; Glyph Magic :Dalverad magic that manipulates warped black energy. ; Goblin :Sentient species of the Old World that are largely forced into slavery by humans. ; Greater Jarulian Area :Alternate name for "New Voldrania" used by Jarulians. ; Grindr :Varren region. Located on the island of Vliss. H ; Haison : ; Haisonuuna : ; Halcyon : ; Hamalfite : ; Hardlight : ; Haribaya : ; Heartlands, The : ; Hera : ; Heran : ; Hisuuani Caliphate : ; Human : I ; Interferism : ; Inversion : ; Iscal : ; Isles of Jarul : ; Iysk : J ; Jaden : ; Jados : ; Jadosian : ; Jaruleaf : ; Jarulian : ; Jessoria : ; Jessorian : K ; Kaer'Maevel : Iysk city in Varreholm. ; Kal'Kan : ; Kal'Karaduum : ; Kal'Krish : ; Kar'Skith : ; Karva : ; Keeper : ; Ken'Ka : Eastern half of Ari'Ken'Katel. Comprised of ultra-frozen glaciers. ; Kerlse : ; Khan : ; KIO : ; Kispune : ; Knights (Mercenaries) : ; Koqu'nas : ; Kro'esk : ; Krolesk : ; Krolesk'kan : ; Kysteric : L ; Llafn a Enwir, The 9 : The best made weapons of each Ranovitrian tribe. Considered to be some of the best weapons in the world. ; Lesk'Tal : ; Lian'Leyir : ; Lirun : ; Llysia : ; Llysian : ; Llysos : ; Llysovian : ; Lorv'Naflo : ; Lurvania : ; Lurvanian : ; Lurvanian Orthodox : ; Ly'Kal : ; Lyr'Varro : M ; Mages' College : ; Magma Walkers : ; Mahznic Order, The : ; Malevisk :Southernmost Varren region. ; Maloca : ; Markkland :Westernmost Varren region ; Midlands : ; Midocon : ; Mire, The : ; Monitor : ; Murena : ; Murenan : ; Mynyyd : ; Mysticism : N ; Namess : ; Namessian : ; Narelow : ; Narin : ; Nashect : ; Navirian : ; Navishk : ; Navor Lands, The : ; Navoria : ; Near War : ; Near Nether War : Conflict between Calatan Morentius and Varrenholm. ; Necromancy :Semi-banned magic involving resurrection of the dead. ; Nedjz : ; Nelyat : ; Nemredne : ; Nether : ; Nether Spirit : ; Nether War : ; Netheran : ; Netheranism : ; Netheric : ; Neutrality : ; New Hera : ; New Shartoe : ; New Vexia :Varren city. Comprised entirely of survivors that fled Vexia. ; New Voldrania : ; Nightcrawler : ; Non-nelief : ; Norokar : ; Norokar City : ; North Esgardian : ; Northern Yonarki : ; Norvanian Doctrine :Religion primarily practiced in Drena and Rogash. ; Nowhere : O ; ObSec : ; Okstav : ; Old Voldrania : ; Old World : ; Opou'wou : ; Order, The : ; Orumath : ; Oslatheim : ; Overworld : P ; Parozandreta : ; Pepsaine : ; Prian : ; Priarch : ; Primaria : ; Primitive Netheranism : ; PT : Q R ; Ralkeis : ; Ralkish : ; Ranovid :Langauge used by Ranovitrians. ; Ranovitrian :Testificate off-breed native to Rogash. Near extinct legendary blacksmiths ; Rawn : ; RDI : ; Rela :Currency originating in Priach. Widely used in New Voldrania. ; Renol : ; Restine : ; Restinian : ; Riordos : ; Rogash : ; Royal Legion : ; Royal Mountains, The : S ; SANA : ; Scauv : ; Scavoran : ; Se't'nar : ; Serayanism : ; Serpent, The : ; Set'nish : ; Shade Magic :Dalverad magic involving manipulation of ones shadow. ; Shartoe : ; Shrill : ; Sicarii : ; Siphon :Tower originally constructed by the Southern Trikash to collect Black Energy. ; Skith : ; Skylyn : ; Skythion : ; Skythos : ; Sophos : ; Southern Islands : ; Southern Lurvanian : ; Southern Trikash : Trikash native to Rogash. ; Sphleek : ; Steelstorm : ; Stonewyrm : ; Stormvale : ; Strip, The : ; Sub-Native : ; Svartok : T ; Tanglewood : ; Tarskovia : ; Tarskovian : ; Tarskovian Orthodox : ; Tavren : ; Tavros : ; Tavrosian : ; Taylen : ; Teas : ; Teasian : ; Tedre : ; Tedren : ; Tentel Down :Varren/Zaescan prison located in Stormvale. Believed to be the most secure prison in the world. ; Tesilik : ; Testificate : ; Thrallmar : ; Tiern : ; Trikash : ; Tripolian : ; Tripoly : ; Tsovu : ; TURTLE : U ; Ulfarstradden :Capital of Varrenholm. ; Undertown : ; Unity : ; Unknown Soldiers :Sect of Varren soldiers. Highly trained in infiltration, glyph magic, and high speed combat. ; Unknown, The : V ; Varren :A person from Varrenholm ; Varrenholm :Nation in central Rogash ; Verkah : ; Vexia :Independant Old World city. Was destroyed under mysterious circumstances. ; Vexian :Native of Vexia/New Vexia. ; Vexif :Language spoken in Vexia and New Vexia ; Void : ; Void Devourer : ; Void Lurker : ; Void Protector : ; Void Rift : ; Voldrania : ; Voldranian : ; Voldranian Dollar : W ; Wer : ; Weryl : ; Western Accord, The : ; Westland : ; Whudes : ; Wintermass : X ; Xandria :Settlement in western Baratan. Y ; Yonark :A nation in the Old World. ; Yonarki :A person who's ancestry originated in Yonark. ; Yore :A person from Yoren. ; Yoren :A nation in Voldrania, located on the western shore of Primaria. Z ; Zaescaes :Nation in southern Maloca. ; Zaescan :A person from Zaescaes. ; Zafeski :Supernatural being associated with death. ; Zherk :A person who's ancestry originated in Zherker. ; Zherker :A nation in the Old World. ; Zy'vak :Archipelago north of and owned by Krolesk. Category:Voldrania Wiki